Twisted Fate
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: What if in the end when Masahiro want to save Mokkun turn in to a plot for the evil to rise up again. Will Masahiro and Mokkun be on the good side or the bad side?
1. Chapter 1

Sum: What if in the end when Masahiro want to save Mokkun turn in to a plot for the evil to rise up again. Will Masahiro and Mokkun be on the good side or the bad side?

**Twisted Fate**

Masahiro let his tears fall down as he hugs Mokkun in to his chest. At last Mokkun is back in his arm. Masahiro could fell his heart beat slowing and his breath becomes short. He used his last power to kill the one he love the most.

The one who support him the most. Guren would give him the world if he asks him. Only his knew his heart, loneliness that he felt as the grandson of Seimei. For that, I have to him killed with my own hand. I would not give it to any other people in this world.

One last look at the bundle in his arm Masahiro let his last breath and his body slum in to the ground with a smile on his face. Holding tight on to Mokkun as he is going to leave him.

Seriyu and Kochin was surprise to see Masahiro lay on the ground as Seimei and the other arrive to see the same. Seimei went to Masahiro to see how protective of his grandson holding Guren body to his. Looking at his grandson face. Such a happy face for such a sad ending. In Seimei heart he knew Guren love Masahiro more then the world same as Masahiro.

Guren has been hated for so long among the human and the god its time for him to rest. To be in peace. As tears fall down to his face "I will do as you ask of Masahiro".

"Seimei you're not saying that Masahiro and Guren is ……. Dead. No it can be he was..." Taini could not finish her sentences as her body began to shiver as Byako hold her.

Then a powerful gust of wind blow away Seimei and the shinsho away from Masahiro and Mokken body. Seriyu, Rikugo and Kochin stand in front of Seimei shielding from the blow.

A black hold appears and a demon comes out. The demon has silver hair with red eyes.

He went to Masahiro and Mokkun body before he could reach Masahito body Seimei cast a barrier around the demon.

"That the best you can Abe no Seimei. I have heard you are the greatest Onmyoji there is and rumor says so did your grandchild. You didn't see this coming did you, as such as foolish friend he tough we would take over the world. I can tell you that human are stupid and greedy. Now the first faze is done, Abe no Masahiro and Guren or Touda will be my minion from now on." With a flicker of his wrist the barrier break down.

Rikugo went head on to grab Masahiro as fast as he can but the demon just snap his finger as Masahiro and Mokkun body diapered and fall save into his arms.

"See you soon Abe no Seimei and the shinsho. Next time we meet your dear Masahiro and Guren will be the one taking you to your grave. You may call me as Kyubi or kitsune. Farewell my dear old nemesis.

A bright light shine and the next thing Seimei wake up in his study room. Slowly he went out to have fresh air as he felt some thing in his heart was missing. Like some one important is missing.

In some where Kyubi was sitting at the side of a bed looking at Masahiro sleeping with Mokkun by his side.

"Sleep well my son no one going to take you away again from me again."


	2. Chapter 2

Guren/Touda: when he is in his demon form

Mokkun: when he is in his ayakashi form.

Twisted Fate

Chapter 2

It's been three days since Kyubi have taken Masahiro and Guren under his wing. Guren was the one to wake up first and start shouting ready to kill any one with in the 100 mile radius of Masahiro. Guren start to calm down when Kyubi say that Masahiro is going to wake soon and he is not dead.

At first Guren didn't trust Kyubi but when Masahiro start moving on the bed like he is having a nightmare that gain Guren trust on what Kyubi said about their situation. Kyubi leave Guren alone as Masahiro was tossing around wild on the bed and look at Guren with a small smile "Please take care of him only your voice reach to his heart."

Flash Back

Guren was surprise to see a demon to speck soft and kind word to a human. From the first time he wake up Kyubi was drinking his tea at the fire place. Guren knew that person and he was in his defensive mode as Masahiro was near by.

The first time Guren seen the demon face he knew that demon from the bottom of his heart. Guren push that tough away any demon would want Masahiro blood with out any doubt. It's like he knew the demon like from the back of his mind.

"It's been so long Guren no Touda. Don't worry about your lover he is fine. He will wake up soon you don't have to be worrying your pretty little head about him. He is strong as you are. Just stay beside him and he will be fine, Touda. It's up to you now on which part he is going to be. After he wake up the only thing he remember is you. He will have no other memory then that. Where you wanted to stay in the demon world with me and the other or go back to the human world back to Abe no Seimei. I will give you some tine to thing about it Touda. Don't worry Masahiro is at the safest place in the world. None other then beside you Touda"

"It's been a long time Kyubi. You didn't change a bit still the same. Dont wory you what is my asnwer to your question. Masahiro will stay here where he belong rather then the human world. Its better this way , he has been hurting so much that he could not hide it any more I want him to be free. I will stay by his side forever until the day he die. He will grow up as strong as you are Kyubi."

End Of Flash Back

Kyubi just leave the room.

He looks at the boy, clutching on the bed sheet when there is a nightmare. He remembers how Masahiro hate the storm and thunder. He would cry non stop until Seimei ask him to be with the boy. At last this time on one will stop him from claming what his from the start.

Touda change into Mokkun and went to Masahiro. He starts humming a soft tune into Masahiro ears while wrap his tail around Masahiro fingers.

The steady rising of the scent of summer

I want to feel it next to you

Those moments that may feel like nothing are

Treasures worth more than jewels

Let this moment be enveloped in soft sunlight

And be protected for always

Even though those days

May be imprisoned in darkness

I'm believing in you

Even though it may be unforgivable

Please stay shining

Stay and smile here for always

Please don't cry

Please listen to me

Please don't be afraid

I'll cry with you, for you

Please, don't be scared

The cry of the summer

Drowns out my voice

Even a small bit is alright, please don't cry

I'll forgive you, please don't cry

The cicadas say it's too late

But I still reach out to you

Please believe in me

"You don't have to cry anymore"

After Mokkun finish the lullaby Masahiro stop trashing around and sleep soundly as he cuddle Mokkun into his cheats. Slowly Mokkun went to sleep too waiting for Masahiro to fully wake up the next day.

Masahiro open his eyes to see a broad cheats and arm around his waist. Suddenly Masahiro blush at the situation right now and move slowly so that Guren didn't wake up. He was half past thought when Guren pull him back to him.

"You know that you will never past from me Masahiro. Good morning little sleepy head it's about time too. I love it when you blush like that. You know it's not the first time for us to be in this kind of situation Masahiro. Where is my morning kiss my Iro love." Guren notice something is making his Masahiro fell sad.

"You are not getting one today Guren and where are we?" Masahiro was sitting at the far corner of the bed far away from Guren touch. Looking at out side from the window and not into Guren eyes.

"We are at my friend place, Lord Kyubi. Tell me about it IRO love if you keep it in side it just going to get worse. It's about that nightmare last night. You can tell me anything you know that Iro love." Guren went to Masahiro side. He hugs Masahiro from his back cuddling him. Slowly slipping his cloth from Masahiro body, kissing it slowly around his shoulder and his collar bone. Making Masahiro moan a little.

"Please Guren I'm not in the mood to play with you right now. The last nightmare is freaking me out Guren. The dream looks so real. No way in the hold world I would kill you. My only lover, I rather die then do that and some one was taking you away from me. I swear on my heart I will kill that man you are mine Guren. No one in this world will take you from me Guren not even the god him self." Masahiro just push Guren away but Guren just pine him on the bed instead.

"I love went you show your possessive about me my dear Iro love. Their will burn to ash before their reach to you Iro love. Now let me make it better with my upset Iro love wont we. I love it so much when you are upset IRO love" With that Guren just smile like a child found his favorite toy.

Masahiro just let Guren play with his body. Slowly Masahiro cloth become less and lesser. How Guren like to play with him kissing, touching. His hand went to his lower part and start pumping it in a slow rate. At that sudden move Masahiro jolt up ward and moan Guren name out loud.

His breath shortens on every time Guren pumping faster on his shaft and playing with his balls. When Masahiro was adjusting to the pumping the warmth of Guren mouth sucking on his shaft.

Masahiro was in bliss as Guren sucking him hard, he can't stand it any more.

"Please Guren stop playing with me I cant hold it any more. Aahhhahah."

Masahiro just let him self go in to Guren mouth. Guren just drink the seed in his mouth and lick his lips as Masahiro lay down on the bed breathing heave and his face flush.

"You know IRO love you are spoiling me you know. I'm having my dissert in the middle of the morning. But hei who would complain to have a lover as cute as you are Masahiro. Good morning." Guren lay beside Masahiro staring at him until Masahiro could regain his strength.

"That you can say Guren, Good morning. After playing with me like that, next time you are not getting it that fast. Come on Guren help me clean my self. Since you are just so good today." Masahiro went to cloth his cloth and went to the bath room.

"Then their say I'm just want sex but hei their never knew that Masahiro is a sex drive man. More fun for me then. Be ready Iro love I'm coming in to get you."

The sound of the door slam shut.

From ELLIE 31773.


End file.
